Life In Fire
by Mizi
Summary: Jeanne was just a normal little girl, with a very normal life... until he came along...Since then, her life was not only terrible but she had to face the fate of living in fear everyday...jeanneXhao
1. Chapter 1

Life in fire...

Summary.  
Jeanne was just a normal little girl, with a very normal life... until he came along...Since then, her life was not only terrible but she had to face the fate of living in fear everyday...(jeanneXhao)

Disclaimer: I know, i know... Shaman King an't mine... If it is... Hao would be mine to...hehehee... but he an't ... sniff...

Chapter 1... a normal day... 

P.S.: Those words in () are thoughts from the narrator.

Jeanne was just a normal little girl living in a normal world...

Nope...

Not any more...

It was a beautiful Monday in the city, the sun shined across the big, wide ocean, across the aimless green field, the grass swayed with the movement of the wind, and the little animals living there chirped and made sweet little sounds as morning arrived. Jeanne walked by the wonderful place as the wind blew the tiny, delicate leaves towards her... Such a normal day huh? Guess again...

It was the beginning of school, as well as the beginning of terror in her life.

The beginning day of school, a normal day in which many students had enjoyed their holidays and were ready to go back to school for studying again, a normal day in which friends would meet one another again and chit-chatted... a normal day when we might meet new people...

And that was what happened today...

Jeanne was sitting on her chair when he came in... She knew that meeting new people at the beginning of school was a very normal thing... Well this is an exception...

He was not ordinary/normal, one look at him and you could see the difference ... Not that he had horns on his head or a pair of wings at his back... Not so extraordinary.  
It's the feeling you had when you felt something that was out of place...

Yes that's the feeling... 

Well, back to the story... he walked into the classroom, with a teacher following behind him. (That's what always happens when a new student is introduced... you know a teacher following behind the newbi...) The appearance of the new boy was normal, (quite handsome actually... long brown hair, the features of his face is good... hmm... quite cool too...)

The teacher introduced him as Hao Asakura (Well, a weird name to begin with...) and he was transferred from America...(Wow he's rich --)

When the introduction was done, he went to his seat... nothing wrong right? NO! He sat next to Jeanne at the last row! He sat down quietly without saying 'hi' to her, hmm, now to think of it, he had not said anything since he came in...

The day proceed on without any weird happenings or any adventures, just a normal day -... almost...

When Jeanne was about to go home for that day and was packing her bag, Hao suddenly went up to her and asked about one of her classmate, Lyserg ...the questions were so long that it took up a whole hour! When he was done, he just walked away without saying 'thank you' (she was offended, of course).

Just as she was about to leave, she saw the green, and tiny umbrella lying on Lyserg's table...

And the worst thing was that it was raining...

There was nothing she could do, she had no umbrella so she could not go home, so she might as well find Lyserg and give the umbrella to him...After all, he was her good friend.

Wrong move...

Soon Lyserg was spotted at the empty corridor near the classrooms. When Jeanne was about to call him, the hallway suddenly glowed with the eerie yellow light. Hao appeared.

Hao approached Lyserg with fast speed and grabbed his outer coat without hesitation. His black eyes not straying from his face, he called out the spirit of fire with a evil smile on his face…

"Die!" He whispered softly into the green hair boy's ears.

The green haired boy was covered with fire… His screams echoed the whole school. Jeanne froze...a chill went up her skin...

Hao repeated this process of burning Lyserg's body again and again, until all of his bones had been turned to ashes .He did this in an extremely fast manner in order not to waste precious time. If anyone was to hear his screams, Hao had to escape from that place. He sprinkled the ashes of Lyserg into the wind...And let it slowly float away.  
He smirked... and slowly savored his hand with enjoyable eyes.  
The sliver hair girl stepped back, eyes not tearing away from the scene. Her cheeks seemed to be wet. The departure of her good friend in front of her eyes were too much for her... She tried not to make a sound as she slowly moved away from the scene ...But it was too late.  
"Jeanne..."he whispered. "What are you doing"

End of Chapter 1 Plzzz review... plzz...

i need reviews or else i could not live... PLZZZz

Hao: yea... juz give it to her...

And plzz... no flames... i am just a young gal... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ok ok, let me say this one more time... Shaman King an't mine... or else i will not be here waiting for Hao... 

Hao: ...

Let me say sth... if readers are offended by Lyserg's death... Don blame me... This is for Lysergsama ...

chapter 2 death

Summary...

Jeanne's fate began to change as soon as she witness the terrible death of her old friend... The fate that she once had was so peaceful and sweet but now, it had turned for the worse and was preparing itself for even worst happenings...

"Jeanne..." he whispered. "What are you doing?"

A cold shiver ran over her... in spite second, she turned and was about to run when two strong arms grabbed her. Jeanne struggled, trying to break free but instead she felt a strong knock on her head and slowly, she drifted into an unconscious state. She felt herself being carried away, and the last thing she heard was the many footsteps coming towards her...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was so cold.  
Jeanne forced her eyes to open, the cold wind was blowing at her... She shivered, the weather wasn't to her likings, Jeanne cuddled with the only material that's on her, her uniform. Slowly but forcefully, she sat up and squirted her eyes to take in the surroundings.

It was a small room painted brown, the walls were covered with reddish liquid with a metallic smell. The only furniture in the room was a small chair, there was no windows and only a wooden door leading to the outside world. She stood up from the cold hard floor and tried to recall everything that had happened. Jeanne stared at the bloodstains on her uniform, as she wondered what would Hao do to her.

creak..."

The wooden door opened.

Jeanne stood rooted to the ground as she watched Hao walked in, he was wearing a new set of clothing. He looked at she with bored eyes while walking lazily towards her.

Jeanne back away .  
He looked annoyed now. He went up to her in a faster speed.

"Ah!"

Jeanne found herself choking, her back was against the wall, her feet suspended in the air , and Hao's right hand around her throat, killing her with the extreme force on the windpipe.

"let...go..." she choked .Jeanne tried to breathe, her hands rising up to grip Hao's arm in hopes of hurt

Jeanne's POV:

It was sunrise again... I did not sleep a wink last night. It seemed that time was passing by faster than I thought. It was school again. Just the thought of meeting that particular Hao person made me sick. The sunshine greeted me with a warm smile. The animals were making such a beautiful rhythm that I could not help myself but to move along with the flow. The morning dews of the morning was sparking with a rainbow of colors, and the fresh air of dawn was so refreshing that I had totally forgotten about the troubles I had yesterday. If Hao had not appeared in my life, I would definitely enjoy this beautiful summer.

Everything was so wonderful... Until I had stepped into the school grounds. Not only there was a lot of buzzing going on that that time, there was also lots of people gathering at the crime scene. Polices, reporters, students, teachers... everyone in the school seemed to be there too.

My mind started to whirl... What if they found out its Hao who did the murder and ...I had helped to cover him. I might...

Land myself in jail...!

Argh! My life had turned out to be such a terrible twist! I stared at the messy corridor, which was full of blood. The only thoughts in my head was to own up and continued my life peacefully again...

"Jeanne..."

I could feel the stare at the back of my neck. The hair at the back of my skin stood up immediately to respond to that voice. The cold-frightening sound vibrated in my ears again and again. The playback of the death of Lyserg shot back into my head once more...

I slowly turned around to face him, Hao , he had that evil smile on him again. Goosebumps and shivers ran though my skin once I looked into his eyes.

He started walking towards me with the slowest speed. Then with the softest whisper, he muttered:

"Think before you act...or else"  
He showed me the crack of his fingers again to remain me of the experience from yesterday.

I almost cried out, but I took deep breaths to stop the tears from rolling out. My heart was aching terribly again. The lump in my throat was getting bigger and bigger. Why? Why was my life so terrible?

End of Ch.2

PLZZZZZ REVIEW>>>>  
REVIEW>>>

I NEED UR REVIEWSSS>>>


End file.
